Small Two of Pieces
Small Two of Pieces is a song from Xenogears. It is track on the Xenogears Original Soundtrack, having been composed by Yasunori Mitsuda and sung by Joanne Hogg. It is a vocal arrangement of Faraway Promise, a music box song heard earlier in the game (which is a gift from Kim Kasim to Emeralda Kasim), and plays during the closing credits. The Japanese version of the song is known as Mebius. Lyrics English version Run through the cold of night as passion burns in your heart Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side Like a proud wolf alone in the dark with eyes that watch the world And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon Broken mirror A million shades of light The old echo fades away But just you and I Can find the answer and then We can run to the end of the world We can run to the end of the world Cold fire clenched to my heart in the blue of night Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue and angel wings The songs of the season are her only crown Broken mirror A million shades of light The old echo fades away But just you and I Can find the answer and then We can run to the end of the world We can run to the end of the world We met in the mist of morning And parted deep in the night Broken sword and shield and tears that never fall But run through the heart Washed away by the darkest water The world is peaceful and still Broken mirror A million shades of light The old echo fades away But just you and I Can find the answer and then We can run to the end of the world We can run to the end of the world Japanese (Romaji) Sekai no hate made aruite Sabitsuita tobira o akeyou Subete ga owatta kono basho kara Futari no michi ga hajimaru Hateshinaku aoi kono sora ni Hyakuoku no hoshi ga hisomu Me o toojite mieru shinjitsu ga koko ni Watashi o michibiku dareka ga iru Dareka o ayatsuru nanika ga aru Unmei yori ooki na chikara ga Futari no sekai o tsutsumu Mekurumeku aku monogatari Hyakuoku no yume o tsumugu Kasaneau kioku kowakunai kitto Ah, anata no kodou o kikasete Karada dake ni wakaru kotoba de kikasete Motto tooku unmei no mukou e tabi suru tame ni Isshun no atsui yorokobi ni Hyakuoku no yoru ga yureru Nakanaide itsumo toki wa subete o Nosete meguru mebius Japanese (English translation) Let's walk to the ends of the earth And open the rusty doors Everything's come to an end Our road begins from this place onward In this endless blue sky Ten million stars hide themselves Here is the truth you can see with your eyes closed There's someone leading me There's something controlling someone A force greater than luck Envelopes our world A story, opening dazzlingly Spins ten million dreams Piled-up memories aren't frightening, surely Ah, let me hear your beat Let me hear the words only your body understands In order to voyage even further beyond luck In the hot joy of a single moment Ten million nights waver Don't cry: time is always a turning Möbius, carrying everything Category:Music Category:Vocal Music Category:Xenogears Original Soundtrack